1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction technique for reproducing content, and outputting the content in a plurality of places.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a system which can output arbitrary content from an arbitrary one of speakers that are disposed respectively in rooms has been proposed. In the system, the user selects content to be reproduced, and further selects a room where the content is to be output. Then, the selected content is output in the selected room. When the user moves to another room, the user changes the room where the content is to be output, and then can listen the content also in the other room.
JP-A-2011-199795 proposes a system in which it is detected whether each of rooms is manned or unmanned, and a music is reproduced in a manned room, whereby a place where the music is to be reproduced can be changed following the movement of the user.
In the conventional system, when the user moves to another room, the user must newly select a room where content is to be output, and inhibit the content from being output in the room where the user has stayed (turn off the power supply of a speaker, or select the mute mode). Therefore, it is necessary for the user to perform cumbersome operations.
The system disclosed in JP-A-2011-199795 can be used only in the case where one person alone is in the house. In the case where persons are, for example, in two rooms, respectively, content is reproduced in the both rooms, i.e., the content is output also in the room other than that where a specific user (the user who instructs the system to reproduce the content) stays.